grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bubble with Billy/transcript
This article is a transcript of The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy ''episode "The Bubble with Billy" from season 5, which aired on June 29th, 2005. '''Miss Butterbean: '''Okay class, any questions before you take your test? And I take my nap. '''Billy: '(Billy raises his hand) I have a question. (Then he walks to Miss Butterbean on top of her desk.) 'Miss Butterbean: '(Annoyed) What Billy? 'Billy: '''You got any gum? '''Miss Butterbean: '''No! (Then Billy goes back to his desk.) '''Billy: '''Mandy, do you... '''Mandy: '''No! Can't you see I'm trying to take a test here? '''Billy: '''But that's just it. I can't take a test without gum. Calms my nerve and helps me think. Or it just calms my nerves. (He asks for Irwin for gum) Irwin, you got any gum? '''Irwin: '''Gum? (He pulls out his case and opens it.) Well, I got a plum, a drum, and even a tiny chum, no bigger than my thumb. But no gum yo. '''Billy: '''Well then, there's only one person left to ask. '''Irwin: '''No, no yo. Don't call Grim yo. '''Billy: '''Grim! (Fire appears as Irwin's desks goes high, and he screams and smoke starts to come out as well, and Miss Butterbean is uncatious to the smoke, due to her taking a nap. and fire disappears and Grim arrives.) '''Grim: '''This better be good Billy. '''Billy: '''You have got any gum? '''Grim: '''You dragged me away from my busy schedule for a stick of gum? '''Billy: '''Actually I prefer piles of gum. '''Mandy: '''Just give him the gum Grim, '''Grim: '''Fine! Here's a bottomless supply so you never bother me with this again. (He gives Billy a talking gumball machine.) '''Gumball Machine: '''Greetings William, would you like to experience a refreshing face of my flavorful gum? '''Billy: '''Oh, uh, you talk. '''Gumball Machine: '''Certainly, I speak 42 different languages including, Dutch, French, the binary language of moisture vaporators, Klingon '''Billy: '''Yeah (X3) See the thing is I was kind of hoping for gum that didn't talk. '''Gumball Machine: '''Oh! I see. '''Billy: '''It's nothing personal, it's just uh I don't like my gum to talk that's all. '''Gumball Machine: '''Oh no, that's okay I...Well I'll just let myself out. '''Billy: '''No, I still want you. I just want you to shut up. '''Gumball Machine: '''Oh, come on! Really? I mean I'm funny I tell jokes. Two raisins adds a stick of donut hole walk into a candy store... '''Billy: '''Grim? '''Grim: '''Right! (Grim zaps the Gumball Machine to make him untalkative, and it then just shoots Billy gum in his mouth, and Billy chews up a pile of gum in his mouth.) '''Billy: '(Mouthful) Thanks Grim. 'Grim: '''Yeah yeah, just remember, don't swallow this gum. '''Mandy: '''Why not? '''Grim: '''Trust me, you don't wanna know. If I had skin it be crawling all over the place. (Grim then leaves, and Irwin reappears, burnt, bald, and the left side of his glasses broken, then he falls, and Billy does his dopey laughter with his mouthful. Then he leaves school, and finds a wood trunk, which was the perfect place for him to swallow his gum.) '''Billy: '(Mouthful) Hey! This looks like an awesome place to swallow my gum. (He then sits on a tree trunk, chews his gum, and then swallows it.) 'Billy: '''Yeah! (His stomach rumbles.) What a gum-swallowing sensation. (He then opens his mouth, and the gumball machines shoots gums at his mouth again, then he chews it, and Mandy walks to him, crossing her arms, while Billy swallows the gums again.) Mmm, swallowlicious. '''Mandy: '''I thought Grim warned you not to swallow that stuff. '''Billy: '''Yeah (X3) But you know Grim, he's a fugi short of a gaggle. (His stomach rumbles again.) '''Mandy: '''Then why is your stomach rumbling? '''Billy: '''What rumbling? (His stomach rumbles again, then, a bubble gum appears in his left ear.) '''Mandy: '''Uh, are you feeling okay? '''Billy: '''Just peachy thank you, why do you ask? (Then, another bubble gum appears, but this time, in his right ear.) '''Mandy: '''Well, uh, when you talk, there are... '''Billy: '''There are what? (The bubble gums become bigger) '''Mandy: '''Okay Billy, hand over the gum. '''Billy: '''NO! (He hits Mandy with his bubble gum.) It's my gum. (He laughs idiotically and leaves, and the gumball machine went with him, and Grim was reading a book into the woods, while Billy walks with bubble gums that's on his ears, then he left, and Mandy appears and she sits on a rock.) '''Grim: '''He swallowed it didn't he? '''Mandy: '''Yep! So what happens to him now? '''Grim: '''He gets an unimaginably horrible rash from another dimension. '''Mandy: '''Will he itch and sweat? '''Grim: '''Yep! It works. He may even be quarantined in his room. '''Mandy: '''Well, at least he'll be out of our hair for a bit. Let's let nature take its course. (Meanwhile, the woman was sitting reading a book, and Billy walks to the bench and sits next to her. She looks at him, and he looks at her. Then she looks at him again, and notice something suspicious, but then she continues reading her book.) '''Billy: '''So uh, nice day to be waiting for the bus hey lady. (Then, the two bubble gums came out of Billy's ears, and floats away, then, he had a bubble gum inside his butt, she slowly gets away from him, but he bounces to her.) '''Billy: '''What's the matter lady? (Then, he had bubble gums coming out of his nose, mouth, and ears, and the bubble gum inside his pants grew larger, she freaks out, while Billy struggles, then she screams and runs away, then he farts, and various of bubble gums appears, eventually blocking the sun.) '''Irwin: '''Hey guys. Now that Billy is gone, Why don't we call this show The Grim Adventures of Irwin and Mandy, kay? '''Mandy: '''Shut up Irwin. '''Irwin: '''No really, I got the whole pilot episode all worked out okay. It starts with me and Mandy running in the woods, scantily clad from an evil supernatural cloud...(various clouds of bubble gums spreads all around in the woods.) of, bubbles. (Irwin then panics, and runs around in circles) Oh-Oh my Gosh! It's happening. It's really happening. Come on Mandy. (Irwin then runs away.) '''Grim: '''Well it looks like Billy's out there talking up a storm. '''Mandy: '''I thought you said he was going to break out in an unimaginably horrible rash from another dimension. '''Grim: '''Well that's what is says on the label, one thing's for sure, we gotta get that gum out of Billy's stomach. (Then they went to Billy's house, while various of bubble gum goes through everywhere.) '''Grim: '''Now remember what I told you. All we gotta do is keep Billy talking until he hits the rash stage. (Billy then opens the door.) '''Mandy: '''Hello Billy. I think it's time we had a little talk. (Billy chews his mouth full of gums) '''Billy: '(Mouthful) Huh? 'Grim: '''Yeah, come in, grab a chair. (Billy then swallows his gums.) '''Billy: '''Not now, too tired. Gotta go bye. '''Mandy: '''Any more bright ideas Grim? '''Grim: '''Actually yes. Why not use your feminine wiles to get him to talk. '''Mandy: '(Groans) I hate Billy. '''Mandy: '''So, uh, Billy, can I...get you anything? '''Billy: '''Nope! '''Grim: '''Get closer to him. Ask him how his day was. (Mandy growls, and sits next to Billy.) '''Mandy: '''So, how was your stupid day? '''Billy: '''Stupid fine. '''Mandy: '''This isn't working Grim. '''Grim: '''Ask him personal things about himself. His hopes, and dreams, and be nice. (Mandy groans) '''Mandy: '''Billy, we've known each other now, for what seems like a nightmarish eternity, and though I insult and lie to you daily, steal your stuff, make fun of you, your family, and anyone that looks like you. I still don't feel like I...know you. Why don't you tell me more about yourself. '''Billy: '''If I told you, you wouldn't understand. '''Mandy: '''Isn't there anything you want to talk about? '''Billy: '''No! '''Mandy: '''All right, you've had your chance. (She grabs Grim's scythe) Gimme that. Cough up the gum or I'm gonna cut it out. (She uses the scythe towards Billy) So what's it gonna be? (Billy uses his hand to back off the scythe) '''Billy: '''If you do that I'll, eh I'll, I'll (X4) (He takes the gumball machine and hides under the chair, then he reappears on top of the chair with the gumball machine.) If you do that, then I'll eat the entire bottomless gumball machine. Thereby creating various forms of havoc and other awkward situations. (Laughs) '''Mandy: '''You wouldn't dare. '''Billy: '''Yeah (X10) '''Grim: '''No (X12) '''Mandy: '''Great! Is he gonna explode or what? '''Grim: '''I don't know. No one's ever been dumb enough to swallow a whole bottomless supply at once. '''Billy: '''I feel funny. And I don't mean funny ha ha. No (X3)! Funny weird. (Laughs idiotically, then he coughs up the gums that he swallowed.) '''Billy: '''Okay I'm all ears. (Billy then gets an unimaginably horrible rash from another dimension.) I got an unimaginably horrible rash from another dimension. (He then lays down) Anybody gots any gum? (Then the episodes ends.)